Anthology: The Sweetest Things
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: #13: He doesn't want to leave her alone. —NaLu
1. ღ1: Strawberry Fetish—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #1: NaLu. He'd never known that he had a fetish for strawberries. That is, until he tasted the sweetness of it on her lips.  
**Warning:** Rated K+ for fluff and… others. Nyahahaha  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note:** So I've decided to make this an anthology! What do you think? :3 Get ready for a load of Fairy Tail couples oneshots especially NaLu ones. ;)

* * *

**#1:** Strawberry Fetish  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

WHEN HE GOT INSIDE her room through her window, the first thing he noticed was the smell of strawberries.

"Ne, Lucy, what're you doing?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I'm putting on lip balm, Natsu," Lucy replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Where's Happy, by the way?"

"Why're you putting that on? Happy's waiting for us at the guild. He didn't want to leave Carla because she finally accepted his fish."

"Really? That's great!" She stood up from her dresser and turned to face him, smiling. "I'll be going to the guild after my date, so don't worry. I'll be back as fast as I can."

"A _date_?" Natsu echoed disbelievingly.

"Yes, a _date_, Natsu," Lucy said patiently. "Now if you'll be so kind as to get out of my apartment…"

He frowned. "Why should I leave?"

"You'll be all alone here otherwise."

"All right, then," he said, letting out a resigned sigh as he turned towards the window. After a moment, though, he stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards her. "Ne, Lucy, why does your lip balm smell like strawberries?" he asked curiously.

"Because it's _strawberry-flavoured_, obviously," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes at him playfully.

"Then does it also taste like strawberries?"

Lucy was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't taste lip balms after all—" She was cut off and taken aback when she saw him approaching her. "Natsu…?"

He didn't say anything and, leaning his head close to hers, placed his lips on hers.

Lucy, too shocked by this sudden unexpected action, couldn't do anything but lose herself into the kiss.

He pulled away though, and a grin lit up his face. "Yep, it _does_ taste like strawberries," he remarked.

Lucy blushed furiously. "N—Natsu…!" she croaked out. "That was my first ki—"

"I like it." And he kissed her again.

This time, though, he didn't pull away for some time.

* * *

**END—#1**

* * *

**A/N:** Fluff. :3 And short, too. Oh well. :D


	2. ღ2: His Affection—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #2: NaLu. A simple gesture of affection was all it took for her to completely fall.  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note:** Some fluff. Again. Hee hee~

* * *

**#2:** His Affection  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

"I'M SORRY," LUCY CROAKED out. "I can't go to the guild today. I'm not feeling too good."

Natsu stared at her and, to her surprise, gently laid a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever, Lucy," he murmured softly.

She blinked in her dazed state. _Has he always been this gentle?_ she wondered, a faint red blush staining her cheeks.

"You should go to sleep," he told her with a reassuring smile.

She nodded, dizzy. Then she proceeded to close her eyes.

_Why are you like that today, Natsu...?_

_Is this a dream?_

"See you tomorrow, Lucy."

She could feel his breath fanning over hers.

_What... is he doing...?_

Before she completely blacked out, though, he kissed her softly on the forehead.

_Natsu..._

"Don't... do that..." she whispered, causing his eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"...Lucy?" he said quietly.

"...don't do that... or else I'll fall... in love with you..." she said before she fell into a deep slumber.

Natsu stared at her for a moment before chuckling lightly. "Idiot," he said affectionately. "I thought you already are."

* * *

**END—#2**

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahaha~ I'm so evil. I always keep Happy out of the way. XD Sorry little cutie cat, but NaLu works better when they're alone! Squee~

Okay. Haha! I'll post another fluffy oneshot tomorrow (from now on, I'll post daily except on Sunday) and it's NaLu once again! XD I'll be sure to add other pairings too if you want. ;)


	3. ღ3: Marriage—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #3: NaLu. They say when you catch the bride's bouquet, you'll be the next one to get married. It's not really something to be taken seriously, but unfortunately, Natsu just had to take it literally. Crack-ish.  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort. THIS ONESHOT IS CRACK-ISH. Maybe even _pure_ crack. I don't know. You judge! XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**#3:** Marriage  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

"YOU MAY NOW KISS the bride."

Lucy watched in delight as the blushing Jellal lifted up a tomato-faced and stuttering Erza's veil, his fingers shaking comically as he did so.

Lucy suppressed a laugh. "They act like they've never kissed before."

Levy shook her head, amused. "They don't kiss in public," she pointed out.

Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come to think of it, both of them are really private people, right?"

Levy nodded. "Uh huh. And they announced their marriage just so they could celebrate with us," she said with a smile.

"Aw, that's just like Erza," Lucy said, grinning.

After a few minutes, Erza turned around.

Lucy and Levy's eyes widened and they turned to each other.

"She's going to throw her bouquet!"

Erza grinned at her new husband, then threw the roses.

They flew in mid-air, then fell—

_—_right into Lucy's hands.

"Oh gosh, congratulations, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed excitedly.

"E—Eh...?" Lucy glanced at her, slightly dazed.

"When you catch the bride's bouquet, it means that you're going to be the next to get married!"

Lucy blinked.

"Really?" Natsu exclaimed from behind them. "Lucy's gonna be the next bride? Who's the groom?"

Happy joined him. "Lucy's gonna get married?!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "You idiots. It's just a belief!"

But Natsu wasn't listening. "You're so mean, Lucy!" He pouted. "You didn't tell me that you're gonna get married!"

Lucy's head was spinning. "N—No! I'm not going to—to get married...!" she tried to explain.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, confused. "_Eh_? Why not?"

She gazed at him, flustered. "Th—There's not even a groom!"

Natsu blinked.

Then, to her surprise, he grinned.

"Let's get married, then!"

Suddenly the surroundings went eerily silent, so silent that a random spectator heard a pin drop on the ground.

Lucy was the first one to react. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Levy was the next. "KYAAAAAAAAH~!" There were hearts in her eyes.

Then Gray. "ABOUT TIME!"

The rest happened simultaneously.

"YES! JUVIA HAS ONE LESS LOVE RIVAL!"

"NATSU HAS BECOME A MAN!"

"NATSUU! IF YOU HURT LUCY I WILL CHOP YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES OF-"

"E—Erza, please don't threaten Natsu in public..."

"I knew it! See, didn't I tell you back in episode 50, Lucy? Natsu likes you!"

"BRING OUT THE ALCOHOL!"

"YEAAH!"

Lucy's whole world spun right before her eyes. "W—Wait... I—I—I'm not ready f—for this! NATSU!"

"What?" He was slipping into a black tux.

Lucy blushed tomato-red. "Why are you wearing that? Why are you marrying me?! We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend yet!" she protested.

He only gave her a look as if she were crazy. "I'm wearing this 'cause we're gonna get married and I'm marrying you because we're _partners_!"

Her jaw dropped open. "_What_?! You idiot, that's not what—"

"C'mon, Lucy, the priest's waiting for us!" He promptly carried her in his arms and raced towards the church.

"NOOOOO~ I'M ONLY _EIGHTEEN_!"

"Eighteen's a legal age to get married, Lu-chan!" Levy reminded in a sing-song voice.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Lucy, be quiet! We're in a church!"

* * *

**END**—**#3**

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa. I seriously don't know why I wrote this. I must've been delirious. XD


	4. ღ4: It's Not Jealousy—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #4: Natsu is always with Lucy, and they spend time together the most. Which is why he must be feeling irritated at Laxus for talking to her all day, right? Uh huh. He's not jealous. Not jealous at all.  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**Dedication:** Storyguy567, the owner of the Love Triangle prompt for this oneshot. :)

* * *

**#4:** It's Not Jealousy  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

IT'S NOT JEALOUSY, HE believes. He never gets jealous.

He's just irritated, that's all.

"Natsu?" Happy questions, looking at him with an inquisitive expression. "What's wrong?"

Natsu's eyes still rest on the pair in front of him. "Nothing," he answers steely.

The blue feline doesn't look convinced. "You look annoyed, Natsu," he remarks, blinking innocently.

He _is _annoyed, and it's because Lucy hasn't been paying any attention to him for the past two hours.

And worst of all, she's talking to Laxus. _Laxus_, of all people! Why does it have to be _him_?

They aren't even _friends_!

"No, I'm not," he denies in a stubborn tone, but his tight jaw betrays his uncaring facade. "I'm just thinking."

Happy's jaw drops to the ground, his eyes wide in pure disbelief. "Natsu is THINKING?!" he exclaims in horror.

Mirajane, who happens to pass by, catches Happy's exclamation and giggles. "Ara, ara," she says in her gentle, melodious voice, "you look angry, Natsu."

The latter huffs, irritated. "No, I'm not."

Mirajane smiles. "You've been staring at Lucy and Laxus for the past two hours," she says in a sing-song voice. "Are you _jealous_?"

"_No_."

"Mmm? It's okay to be jealous, Natsu—"

"I said I'm _not_ jealous." He stands up abruptly from his chair.

Mirajane's smile doesn't fade. Instead, it widens. "I happened to hear a part of their conversation earlier, and it seems that Laxus is talking to Lucy about meeting together at a restaurant tomorrow night. I still can't get over on how it seems so _sweet_—"

Natsu's eyes narrow slightly and dangerously. Then, without uttering a single word, he walks towards Lucy and grabs her arm.

She blinks up at him. "Natsu? What's wro—"

"Come with me, Lucy."

"_Eh_? But—"

He looks at her, and she falls silent, an alarmingly deep shade of red appearing on her cheeks.

"O—Okay," she stammers, and they go outside.

Mirajane walks up to Laxus' side. "See?" she says cheerfully. "I _told_ you he'd be jealous."

Laxus smirks. "I guess you're right." His face shows plain amusement. "Honestly, that guy's just too easy to tease."

Mirajane glances at him. "Do you think they'll confess?"

"Nah. That idiot's still too oblivious. Lucy's gonna have a hard time making him get it."

Mirajane sighs. "You're right."

* * *

**End**—**#4**

* * *

**A/N:** Eh. It didn't come out as I'd expected it to be. Oh well. Trying to write a jealous Natsu while trying to keep him in-character as possible is hard to do. -.-

Next oneshot's not NaLu, but the next one after that is.


	5. ღ5: Starting Over But Not—JellalღErza

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #5: Jerza. Can we start all over again?  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note: **Beware the fluff. :3

* * *

**#5:** Starting Over But Not  
[_Jellal_ღ_Erza_]

* * *

THE WAVES RUSH AGAINST the shore, bringing with it a beauty that withstands no other.

Footprints are evident on the sand, leading towards the large dune just beside the small hut.

"It's really peaceful out here," a red-haired woman remarks appreciatively, staring at the horizon with soft brown eyes. "I'm glad you took me here, Jellal."

The man with blue hair and a distinctive red tattoo on his face smiles at his companion. "It's no problem, Erza," he says softly, looking at her clear, worry-free face. "I will take you back here whenever you want to."

She grins. "You promise?"

He looks amused at her slight childishness. "I promise."

They then look at the sea with content smiles on their faces, basking with the comfortable silence that has lapsed between them.

Until he breaks it. "Erza," he says tenderly.

She looks over at him with a faint blush colouring her cheeks. "Yes?"

"Is it all right," he begins softly, "if we start over again?"

She stares. "...I don't think I understand, Jellal," she says slowly.

"We have a rocky past," he explains. "I made a lot of mistakes, most of them some things that can't be so easily forgiven."

She makes a move to protest, but he silences her as he adds, "So what I'm asking of you right now... is for you to not see me as your childhood friend."

Her eyes narrow. "Why? I've always seen you as my childhood friend. That's how we met. That's how we should be, and there's no changing it. So why are you asking for such an impossible thing?"

He smiles. "I'm only asking for you to see me as a man, Erza."

Her eyes grew wide.

"So, do you see me as one?"

She begins to fidget uncomfortably, her expression embarrassed and shy. "Y—You idiot," she stammers, blushing horribly. "I've always seen you as one. It's—It's always been that way!"

He grins. "Then... I love you, Erza."

She blinks, then smiles back widely. "I love you, too, Jellal."

"Will you marry me?"

She stares at him, eyes wide in astonishment.

He waits, nervous.

She notices this and laughs. "...Idiot, of course I will."

* * *

**End**—**#5**

* * *

**A/N:** SHAMELESS JERZA FLUFF. I've gotta lay off the sweets. X3


	6. ღ6: Don't Leave Stay—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #6: NaLu. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please stay here with me.  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note:** For some clarification, this anthology will consist of romantic oneshots, but most of it will be NaLu. There will be some other pairings, too, but they won't really appear very often.

* * *

**#6:** Don't Leave; Stay  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

IT'S A DARK AND gloomy night when she looks out the window.

"See ya, Lucy," Natsu announces, preparing to jump out of her apartment.

"_Wait_!"

He stops and stares at her. "Eh? What's wrong?"

She fumbles for a moment. "Where—Where are you going?" she asks nervously.

"Home," he answers, confused. "Why?"

She bites her lower lip in apprehension. "D—Don't... Don't..."

He raises an eyebrow. "Don't what?"

She falls silent for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the back of his vest tentatively. "Don't... leave me."

His eyes widen slightly. "...What?"

She meets his stare pleadingly. "Don't leave me."

"You've never told me that before," he says softly, still feeling puzzled by her behaviour.

She blushes, catching him off-guard. "I—I know, but..." She grips his vest tightly. "Just please don't leave me. Please... stay here… with _me_."

He stares at her.

Anxious, she waits for rejection.

"Sure."

Startled, she lets go of his clothes.

But he grabs her hand before it can go back to her side and grins.

"You know… you should've just told me that you're afraid of being alone in the dark."

* * *

**End—#6**

* * *

**A/N:** Is it okay? :)


	7. ღ7: I Will—LyonღJuvia

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #7: Lyvia. I will take the pain away.  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note:** I'm glad you guys like my anthology! I won't stop posting more until I get to oneshot #400, I swear! XD  
By the way, I'd like to move my oneshot '_The End of Our Destiny_' here since I'll be deleting it. Also, I'll be making '_Confessions and Realizations_' a long oneshot and move it here, too. Is it okay? :)  
I almost forgot. **Storyguy567**, you're welcome! I'm glad you liked it! :)

* * *

**#7:** I Will  
[_Lyon_ღ_Juvia_]

* * *

HE NOTICES HER. HE always does.

And this time, she's trying to hide something.

He goes up to her. "Juvia?"

She jolts, then looks at him a little nervously. "L—Lyon-sama?"

"What's wrong?"

She becomes jittery. "N—Nothing!"

He raises an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips. "Then… if Juvia says it's nothing, it must be true."

Relief spreads across her face. "Yes, that's right. What Juvia says is—"

In a swift, sudden motion, he grabs her arm and holds it up to face-level.

"—true," she finishes with a gulp.

He looks at her. "Where did you get this, Juvia?" He shows her her burnt hand.

She winces. "J—Juvia got it from—from making Gray-sama's chocolates," she admits meekly. "It's been hurting Juvia for the past hour, but Juvia does not want to worry Gray-sama just because of her clumsiness."

His smile fades, his face solemn. "Because Juvia loves Gray-sama?" he says quietly.

She looks at him in surprise and blushes. "Yes. Because Juvia loves Gray-sama."

He brings her hand close to him. "Then I will not interfere," he says. "But..." He stares straight into her eyes. "If Juvia is hurt by Gray-sama, Lyon-sama will always be here to take the pain away."

He does not know if it is just his imagination, but her face seems a lot redder than before.

Shrugging it off anyway, he brings her burnt hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

She jolts in surprise. "L—Lyon-sama—"

"Is Juvia still in pain?"

"N—No..."

He smiles, then lets go of her hand. "If Juvia is all right now, then I will go."

"W—Wait! Lyon-sama!" she calls out hastily.

He looks at her. "What's wrong?"

She unconsciously bites her lower lip and fidgets. "Why... Why is Lyon-sama doing this for Juvia?"

He blinks, then smiles a smile so tender that it almost makes her melt. "Because Lyon-sama loves Juvia, that's why." He gives her a wave before walking away.

She stares at his retreating back, her blush growing more and more red by the second.

_Ju—Juvia is in a l—love triangle!_

She feels like she's about to faint.

* * *

**A/N:** Shameless Lyvia fluff. Damn. I love this pairing to bits. Too bad it isn't popular, though. I just adore their chemistry. -.-

I found it cute when Lyon also spoke in third person. XD

Another healthy dose of NaLu in the next oneshot! :D Here's a hint: _date_.


	8. ღ8: Date—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #8: NaLu. "Let's go on a date!" "Wh—What?"  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.**  
**

* * *

**#8:** Date  
[_Natsu_ღLucy]

* * *

"NATSU..." MIRAJANE SAYS, GOING over to him and hiccupping. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Natsu blinks. "Huh?" he says, clueless. "What's the matter, Mira?"

Suddenly, she sobs loudly. "I'm so sorry! It's a—all my f—fault!"

He freaks out. "O—Oi! Mira! Why are you crying?"

"I—I—I made L—Lucy drink!"

He blinks at her rapidly. "You... what?"

"Lucy's d—d—drunk be—because of m—me!" She points at the aforementioned person who is sitting at a nearby table.

Natsu looks.

And his jaw drops open.

"Ehh...? I can see my Spirits waving at me in the night sky..." Lucy says, slurring her words slightly. "_Sugoii_~ they're real stars now... So pretty..."

Natsu continues to stare disbelievingly. "L—Lucy...?" He gulps.

"Bye bye, Aquarius! Ah, Loke, take care! Don't use gel when you're in the Milky Way, idiot... Aries, you're spinning... Oh, you never told me you have a twin... There are two of you... _Sugoi_..." Lucy continues babbling. "I wanna be an astronaut, too... Hey, Capricorn, I wanna walk on the moon, too!"

Gray and Erza, who have also been staring at the clearly drunk and nonsensical actions of their blonde-haired teammate, sweatdrop at her worsened antics.

"Maybe we should go over to her and take her home," Gray says, making a move to stand up.

Erza follows. "Yeah, we should."

But before they can go to Lucy, though, arms wrap around Gray so tightly as if never wanting to let go.

"Gray-sama! Please go out with Juvia!"

He gives her a deadpan look. "You drunk, too?"

"Erzaaa~" Mirajane suddenly clutches onto the red-haired woman.

"Ah, it's you, Mira," Erza says. "I apologize, but I must go over to Lucy—"

"I made strawberry cake just for you~!"

Erza freezes, twitching horribly.

Mirajane's smile grows wide. "And it's free of charge~! If you don't eat it now, it will spoil~"

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"I'll take you there!"

Natsu sweatdrops, then stares at the empty space where Mirajane was sitting on seconds ago.

_Wasn't she just crying earlier...?_

Suddenly Lucy laughs out loud. "HAHAHAHA! Aquarius is inside an aquarium! Hahahahaha!"

Is it his imagination or is Aquarius' key dangling on Lucy's belt glowing a deep, dangerous shade of red?

_...I have to get her home._ "Oi, Lucy!" he calls out, going towards her.

She blinks dizzily, then looks at him. "Is that... you, Natsu?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now let's get you home." He reaches out for her arm.

Lucy instead grabs his hand. "Natsu!" she says, her brown eyes sparkling with delight. "Let's go on a _date_!"

He freezes. "Wh—What?"

"Let's go on a date!" she repeats louder this time.

Silence lapses in the surroundings.

Natsu looks away.

Lucy stares at him, puzzled. "Natsu...?" She moves her head so she can get a better look on his face.

"...You're drunk, Lucy," he says finally. "Let's just get you home."

"Aww, but why?" She pouts.

"Because you're not yourself right now, that's why."

"Eh? I only asked you on a date!"

"Stop it." He turns to her, and her eyes widen. "A man should ask the woman that, not the other way around."

But Lucy isn't listening; she's too transfixed on his face. _Natsu's... blushing._

_And... my heart's beating so fast..._

"Let's go." He immediately tugs on her hand and leads her out of the guild.

Lucy can do nothing right now but comply. "...Okay."

When they're out of sight, whispers begin to erupt.

"Did... Did you... see that?"

"Yeah! Natsu actually blushed!"

"The kid's growing up."

"Gray-samaaa! Tell Juvia to go out with you!"

"That's impossible!"

"So, Erza, how's the cake?"

"Very delicious, Mira."

And in seconds, it seems like another normal day again at the guild.

* * *

**A/N:** Sigh. I'm not really good at humour, so please don't remind me about it... T.T *cries*

Anyway, the next oneshot's going to be NaLu again. :D

**P.S.:** I almost forgot. You guys can request, too. It's fine with me; I'll do it all. :)


	9. ღ9: Into Your Eyes—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #9: NaLu. When I look into your eyes...  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note:** I'm so, so sorry for not updating lately! Something urgent came up, so I couldn't even touch the computer. -.-  
As an atonement, I'll make this oneshot worth reading! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**#9:** Into Your Eyes  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

THEY SIT TOGETHER UNDER the big cherry blossom tree, her gazing at the sky while he staring at her.

He doesn't know when he has started feeling this way about her, but he knows. He knows that what she is to him is definitely true.

She is his—

"Look, Natsu! A shooting star!" she exclaims in delight, her head turning towards him.

—ray of light—

He doesn't say anything.

He just stares at her.

Stares at her pretty brown eyes.

—in his darkness—

She blinks, a pink shade colouring her cheeks. "What's... wrong, Natsu?"

—whenever he thinks about Igneel.

He realizes this, and unusually enough, he doesn't panic and nor does he marvel at this.

He only says what's in his mind.

"I love you."

* * *

**End—#9**

* * *

**A/N:** Gah. This is too cute for me. XD Doesn't matter anyway. This whole anthology contains fluff and I can't do anything about it. Haha

**P.S.:** Oneshot #12 will be Miraxus. :) Oneshots #10 and #11 will obviously be NaLu.


	10. ღ10: Curiosity—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #10: NaLu. Natsu has always been a very curious guy.  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note:** I'm back to daily updates! :D But I'm afraid that starting Tuesday, I won't be able to post more oneshots so frequently anymore because... *sighs* My classes are going to start. Bummer. -.-

* * *

**#10:** Curiosity  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

NATSU HAS ALWAYS BEEN a very curious guy, especially when it comes to things that he doesn't understand.

The first time he hears the 'word', he immediately asks Mirajane about it with a completely and genuinely innocent face.

This causes the woman to grin at him widely and, with sudden brightness and enthusiasm, she starts to explain to him what the 'word' means and how it is done.

Then she tells him to do it to Lucy.

Natsu, who becomes excited at the thought of doing a new thing, agrees instantly and runs over to where his blonde teammate is.

Lucy is standing in the middle of the room, talking casually with Gray and Erza.

She is about to laugh at something the red-headed woman remarks when Natsu suddenly grabs her by the arm.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "N—" she starts.

But then she is silenced when his lips suddenly press against hers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And everyone in Fairy Tail just gapes at the scene while only Mirajane cackles in triumph while snapping pictures every second.

* * *

**End—#10**

* * *

**A/N:** FallingStarsFromTheHeavens, you say that everytime. :P HAHA

Whoaaaa, too much fluff! *gets a toothache*

I'm glad a few people are excited about a Miraxus oneshot. :) Honestly, I thought I was the only one who's in love with this pairing. XD


	11. ღ11: Sensation—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #11: NaLu. [Chapter 337 spoilers] I don't know why, but the moment she hugs me, my heart skips a beat.  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note:** No update tomorrow. Why? Because... it's Sunday! (LOL)

* * *

**#11:** Sensation  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

WE WIN. WE MANAGE to drive those dragons away.

But for some reason, I don't feel very triumphant.

Maybe it's because not even one dragon slayer managed to kill a dragon.

I hear footsteps approaching me, then suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around my waist, clutching me tightly as tears wet my back.

I recognize who it is. I mean, who else would it be?

And then... I don't know why, but the moment she hugs me, my heart skips a beat.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" I inquire hesitantly, confused as to why she's doing this.

Her voice is soft. "No... Not really..." she says quietly. "Just... Thank you."

I turn my head towards her slightly and grin. "Aa... No problem."

Then the strangest sensation comes over me.

It's all right for us to still be in this position. I don't mind, because I... kind of like it.

Her warmth spreads into my body, and I relax considerably in her touch.

And one thought is in my mind: _Don't let go._

_Just a little more._

* * *

**End—#11**

* * *

**A/N:** See you Monday! (which is the last day of my freedom... T.T)


	12. ღ12: Meetings—LaxusღMirajane

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis: **#12: {slight AU} The times they met weren't really of significance, but they still counted. —LxM

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort. **Also, this is slight AU. The story is exactly that of the Fairy Tail universe, but with a few distinctive changes especially in the characters' pasts and in the years (e.g. X776, etc.).**

I haven't written anything for a very long time. I may be a bit rusty. Forgive the errors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**Prompt:** "They say there's a thin line between love and hate. For Laxus and Mirajane, that line is so thin, neither of them can see it."

**By:** TheStoryTeller567

**Note:** I'm really sorry for the late update… Things happened. Oh, and please don't mind the dates and the place. It's just a paragraph-breaking style of mine. Enjoy the long read. ;) _Merry Christmas_, everyone! Hope you enjoy this gift!

* * *

**#12:** Meetings

[_Laxus_ღ_Mirajane_]

* * *

—_**x—**_

**X770, Magnolia**

SHE WAS TWO YEARS old when she began to talk clearly.

Her words surprisingly weren't that of the makings of a toddler. It was like she had suddenly grown mature enough to know exactly what she was talking about.

Everyone in her hometown knew her; they knew her name, knew what she looked like; knew her parents, knew her smile. She was the golden baby. She was very beautiful, even as a small child. She had an aura about her that was both dazzling and mysterious. Her big, sapphire-blue eyes held a deep sense of meaning along with an occasional twinkle of mischief.

All in all, she was loved.

Her first word was '_black_'.

—_**x—**_

**X770, Magnolia**

HE WAS SIX YEARS old when he started to frown more often.

He began drowning himself in his own sorrow, keeping his problems to himself, suppressing his emotions within. The more he kept doing it, the more he realized that he couldn't seem to smile anymore.

As he lay on the grass beside his mother's tombstone, he looked at the sky in front of him and wondered bitterly why the sun shined so brightly and why the birds and the people everywhere seemed so happy and carefree, disregarding all those who were gone, those who had disappeared from the world.

All in all, he was alone.

He felt alone.

But not really.

Ironically, his first word was '_light_'.

—_**x—**_

**X775, Magnolia**

SHE WAS SEVEN YEARS old when they first met.

She had grown up to be a young girl who was influenced by the bad side; she always dressed herself all in black, a contrast to the white colour of her long, flowing hair which she never failed to tie up into a high ponytail.

She was rude when she passed by him. "Don't get in my way," she said sourly, shoving her way through her shoulder as she started to walk towards an aimless direction.

But unfortunately for her, he was rude, too.

"Oi, watch what you say to someone who's older than you, brat," he snapped, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with a glare etched on her face. "Hey, I'm seven years old!" she said indignantly, clenching her fists. "I am _not_ a kid!"

"I'm eleven years old. I ain't a kid, either," he shot back stonily, placing his hands inside his pockets as he regarded her with slight interest.

She was fuming. Who was he to talk down to her like that? Who was he to—to—_UGH_!

Fed up, she huffed angrily and went on her way, yelling at passers-by who dared to stare at her and whisper about her.

He was _so_ going to get it when they met again.

"What a weird girl…" she heard him mutter a little loudly, and even though the desire to slug him was overwhelmingly powerful, she forced herself to ignore it.

—_**x—**_

**X775, Magnolia**

HE WAS ELEVEN YEARS old when they met a second time.

The moment he spotted her, he instantly recognized her as the girl who stood up to him a few days ago. He had admired her a little for her spunk, as he had never met any other girl like her before. She was hot-headed and reacted at the little things, and the way she walked and carried herself was not of feminine grace but of boyish elegance.

She was interesting, to say the least.

But it did not change the fact that he hated her at that time. Even until now. Her personality wasn't really something he admired. He was more keen on respectful people, those who knew their place in life and did not just shout at random people just because they didn't get their way.

However, after a few moments of observing her, he realized that she was pacing around town frantically, apparently looking for her little sister who seemingly got lost in the midst of the crowd. He noticed her then, the frightened and haggard expression on her face, and he thought of her punkish attitude when they first met. Right now, she was borderline hysterical, and it didn't fit her.

It just didn't seem right.

"You _again_?" he grumbled quietly as she started to walk past him.

He expected her to ignore him, so he was caught by surprise when she suddenly grabbed his arms, staring at him with eyes full of grief.

"Have you seen my little sister?!" she all but shrieked at him.

"Whoa, calm down," he said, still a little shocked by her sudden unexpected outburst. Had she recognized him? Is that why she was speaking to him instead of all the others out there? "What does she look like?" he added as an afterthought, deciding that it would be best to try to make her relax, even if it was just for a little while.

"She—She's small—"

"Obviously…" he muttered to himself, feeling slightly irritated.

He did _not_ like dealing with these sort of women. Or girls. _Whatever_.

Unfortunately, she heard him and glared with such intensity that he felt like she was burning holes into his face.

"Sorry…" he grumbled reluctantly, his pride slightly diminished.

Satisfied, she went on. "She has short hair with a colour like mine. She also has the same eyes as me. She's wearing a pink dress with a huge bird drawn in front," she said hastily without even stammering once.

He blinked. "Oh. _That_ little brat?" He turned his head towards the opposite direction. "Oi, come on over here! I found your family!"

A little girl who fit exactly the description he was given came out of the corner of the candy shop in haste and then her eyes lit up immediately.

"Onee-chan!" she cried.

"Lisanna!"

As he watched their tearful reunion, he scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward at being a witness to a cheesy scene.

_Damn kid didn't even tell me she was lost…_

_And that girl didn't even thank me... Cunning little brat..._

In the end, he decided to walk away and let them have their privacy.

But moments later, in his mind, he thought of her, and absently wondered how many faces she had aside from her usual visage.

—_**x—**_

**X777, Magnolia**

SHE WAS NINE YEARS old when she joined Fairy Tail.

It had been inevitable that she would get to be a part of a guild; she had the vast amount of magic power that made the others' own seem miniscule and that made her have utmost confidence in herself.

It also seemed that aside from her magic, she had also developed quite a big ego.

She was about to flaunt to her 'friends' her newly-acquired Fairy Tail mark when she suddenly felt the familiar presence passing by.

_He's a Fairy Tail member, too?_

Their eyes met each other briefly before he looked away, indifferent, and she glared at him, pissed that he hadn't recognized her.

_Everyone_ knew who she was. _Anyone_ could easily identify that it was her. So what was his _problem_?

She _hated_ not being known.

"Hey, _you_!" she snapped, causing him to stop walking. "Don't you remember me?"

Slowly, he turned his head towards her, his eyes boring no sign of recognition.

"Who're you?" he asked gruffly, not even bothering to conceal his rudeness.

She bit her lip, angry. "Two years ago. You helped me find my sister. I've… I've…" She tightened her hands into fists, reluctantly spilling out the cursed words. "…And I've never been able to express my gratitude."

His expression turned solemn. "Sorry. I don't remember. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

And she was forced to watch his retreating back and bowed her head slightly afterwards, confused.

"If that's true, then… why do I feel so betrayed?" she whispered, absently allowing herself vulnerability.

_Damn guy… I hate him…!_

—_**x—**_

**X777, Magnolia**

HE WAS THIRTEEN years old when he felt like his whole world came crashing down on him.

His father was exiled from his life forever.

And his grandfather was the one who ordered it.

His mother, who had died seven years ago on that fateful day when he had stopped smiling altogether, was the one who adored him so much that he was showered by her love and affection everyday, and in turn, he adored her, too, longing for her sweet scent and motherly smile which she had always shown to him and only him.

However, he always held his father in high regard compared to what he had with his mother. He always longed for his praise, his proud smirk in which he was the cause, his confident attitude in declaring that he was his precious, precious son and which also indicated that he was never going to be disappointed in him.

And that same father was leaving him. Was disappearing from his life forever.

And what infuriated him was that he could not do anything about it.

That was the time when he began to distance himself from his grandfather.

"I _know_, right?!" a voice boasted proudly. "That bitch Erza can't stand against me!"

In his peripheral vision, he spotted white and unconsciously his eyes roamed towards it.

And then he made eye-contact with the girl who had seemingly mistaken him for someone else not long ago.

She was just about to pass by him when she suddenly spotted him looking at her.

In response, she glared at him and stomped off, huffing all the way.

At that, he held in the mild amusement that was threatening to appear on his perpetually uncaring expression. But as quickly as that came, it faded away, and instead his face took on a deep sense of seriousness.

It was true that she had mistaken him for someone else. Because the young boy who had once been full of energy, brash, and spunk was gone now.

It was replaced by a lifeless soul.

_Him._

And what did she care, anyway? He was just someone she met who coincidentally helped her. Big deal.

_What an annoying kid._

—_**x—**_

**X778, Magnolia**

SHE WAS TEN YEARS old when she first met Natsu Dragneel.

She thought that he was an annoying, hyperactive, stupid dumb brat.

He was the same age as her sister—eight years old. The age wherein the little tyrants show the world just how immature and rash they are.

Not that she disliked him or anything. In fact, she thought he was rather cute.

However, whenever he opened his mouth**—**

"Oi, you!" Natsu pointed at her with a wide, anticipating grin. "Fight me!"

Her eyebrows twitched_**—**_which was usually a sign of impending danger which was about to come.

"Natsu... Dragneel..." she said slowly, turning towards him.

"What?!" he snapped, impatient. "_Fight me_, I said! I don't care if you're a gir_**—**_"

He was instantly sent flying.

—_**x—**_

**X778, Magnolia**

HE WAS FOURTEEN YEARS old when he first witnessed the intense rivalry between her and Erza Scarlet, the apparently 'strong' newbie.

Because he was almost never at the guild, he didn't get to see the new members and remember their faces.

He was sitting at his usual table when she suddenly shouted, out of the blue, "Erza! You cunning little two-faced bitch! Did you put this on the floor on purpose?!" She was furiously holding up a banana peel.

"And why would you think that I did something as childish as that?" Erza said, irritated.

Not too far away from them, though, he could see Natsu hiding behind a shelf, covering his mouth as he tried his best to suppress his snickers.

He let out a sigh. It was obvious who the culprit was now.

They were fighting because of nothing.

At that moment, a broken splinter of wood made its way over to him, and he deftly caught it with two fingers just before it could reach the section between his eyes.

"_Oi_, watch it, brats," he growled, throwing the object away and glaring at the 'bane of his existence'.

A vein twitched on his temple as he saw that they—(_she_)—weren't listening.

"I'm outta here..." he grumbled.

—_**x—**_

**X782, Magnolia**

SHE WAS FOURTEEN YEARS old when she passed the S-Class exam.

Because she had been tending to Lisanna and Elfman's chicken pox a year ago, she was unable to participate in the previous one, and thus Erza passed it before she did.

And she had been furious about it.

She still was, actually. But she was too engrossed in her victory to even bother with that thought.

While she was boasting to the others about her win, she spotted him.

He was sitting at a nearby table wearing his customized headphones, looking bored as usual. His blond hair was slightly messy, and his elbow was propped up on the table while he rested his chin on his fist.

Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that he did look kind of cool.

But she still hated him.

It was then that she thought about her being an official Fairy Tail S-Class mage. Sure, she was one of the youngest to become one, but the fact was that, ironically, she was also the oldest to achieve it. Erza became one when she was thirteen. _He_, on the other hand, was about a year or two younger.

She then looked at him at that moment, wondering what the hell his magic was that made him an S-Class mage so early. Since she didn't pay attention to him very much after their scene five years ago, she felt like she was at a disadvantage if they were ever going to go on a brawl.

Fighting and challenging someone were here hobbies, after all.

But then, after a long thought, she realized, surprised, that she never really knew anything about him at all.

—_**x—**_

**X782, Magnolia**

HE WAS EIGHTEEN YEARS old when he started to doubt his existence in the world.

What was the use of him living here? His father was gone now; he was captured and accidentally killed by Rune Soldiers while trying to take a council member hostage.

That was pretty stupid of him, he had first thought lightheartedly.

Then the gravity of the situation was realized.

He had then broken down into quiet sobs, inwardly cursing the world for taking his father away from him.

And, cruelly and ironically, it had been his _18th birthday_.

From that day on, he truly became lifeless, and all his favourite hobbies and music only made him either frustrated or bored. His outlook on life shifted badly. He suffered mild depression, and he didn't go to the guild for two whole months. When he got back reluctantly, however, it was because he had run out of money and needed a job.

All the happy moments he once had...

To _remember_ them...

It was_ agonizing_.

But then his thoughts of pessimism shattered instantly when he heard Lisanna speak to him.

When he turned his head towards her animated talking, he took a good look at her.

The little girl he had given candy had grown up into a slightly mature eleven-year-old. She was gentle and caring and never thought about negative things. Her outlook on life was astonishing; all the things he didn't notice before were enlightened to him by her in just one or two sittings. She was the tiniest flicker of light in his darkness, and he was determined to never hurt her, to never even try to burn out the last hope he had in life.

Lisanna looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked, leaning a little closer to him with an inquisitive expression on her face. "You look unhappy, and I'm positive something's bothering you. What is it? You know you can always tell me/"

He blinked, then shook his head slowly. "It's nothing..."

She pouted, knowing very well that he was lying, and he resisted the urge to smirk.

His depression would have to wait this time.

—_**x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

SHE WAS SEVENTEEN YEARS old when Lisanna died.

Elfman had lost control, but it wasn't his fault, she kept telling herself. _It isn't his fault. It isn't. It _isn't_!_

She knew that it wasn't, really, but sometimes she would lose it and she would yell at him for the tiniest of mistakes. She had always had a bad temper, and whenever it went off, hell _always_ broke loose.

However, two days after Lisanna's death, she began to feel weak, tired. Her depression caused her to have insomnia, high fevers, a sluggish memory, a slow reaction time, and a mental and emotional instability. She loved Lisanna so much, and her loss was just agonizingly painful.

There would be no one to smile at her anymore. There would be no one for her to confide to, no one for her to care for (except for her sweet little brother, of course), no one for her to dress up, no one to help her cook, no one to tease and tickle, no one to...

"Unnh..." she groaned, feeling a migraine in her head. She also felt drowsy from crying too much. She needed her bed. She had to go to her apartment

She took a step. Everyone watched her as she struggled to walk properly. They were affected greatly by Lisanna's death, too, but they didn't know how to comfort her older sister. They all knew that the latter had a short fuse, and they could not approach her because they were afraid that she might rebuff them and destroy the guild in the process. When grief practically had her in its arms, it was best not to pry her away, and she needed time to recuperate. Alone.

Merely sympathizing with her was not the way to do it, so they could only watch at the sidelines, praying that she would get through this.

She took a step.

Then another.

On the third one, she fell.

—_**x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

HE WAS TWENTY-ONE YEARS old when he felt like he was now completely shrouded by his darkness.

He lost his only light; so was he left with no hope at all?

Sighing inwardly, he looked at her fragile body in his arms. _She looks pale_, he thought absently. _She isn't taking care of herself, is she?_

He could feel the guild's shocked stares boring into him, but he ignored them. After all, why should he leave an obviously depressed woman to fall?

He looked at her again and sighed, this time outwardly. _Great... Why am I being softhearted again? And of all people, to _her_?_

_Oh yeah, this girl's Lisanna's older sister._

Adjusting her in his arms, he carried her in proper bridal-style and went out of the guild.

Even though he hated her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Because like him, she lost someone she loved.

—_**x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

SHE WOKE UP IN a soft haven.

Her bed.

Wait. Her bed?

How had she gotten to her apartment?

She remembered falling. Did someone catch her?

No. That was impossible. No one had the guts to catch her.

Except... for Erza, maybe.

_I must've remembered wrong. Maybe I had gotten here by myself..._

"You awake already?"

She jolted upright, surprised. With sudden adrenaline in her system, she turned her head towards the source of the voice.

And her sapphire-blue eyes met with blue-gray ones.

He looked at her with boredom evident on his face. "You look surprised. Well, _I_ am, too."

She continued to stare at him, mild confusion spread all over her features.

"You know why? Because you could've—no, _should've_—sensed me earlier when you woke up. It's the nature of your magic. _Nothing_ has to let you get caught off-guard."

Her eyes widened.

He let out a sigh. "I don't want to tell you this myself, but I guess I have to."

When he looked up, he stopped and did a double-take.

She actually looked... _terrified_.

He blinked, surprised by her expression, one so unusual that it didn't really fit her.

_She's like a caged animal about to get pounced on by her predator._

"I hate to say this, but..."

She tensed.

"...your magic's gone." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "You can't use your demon anymore."

—_**x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

HE STARED AT THE sleeping woman on the bed and ran a hand through his blond hair, feeling a little troubled.

He never should've told her.

Now her career as a mage was destroyed.

But on second thought, it was inevitable, anyway. If no one told her sooner, she would become even more miserable than she was now.

_Better now than later._

Wait. Why did he even care? Why did he even stay here? This was the girl he hated. The girl he despised because of her disrespectful, slightly boyish personality. The girl he disliked because she boasted and boasted and _boasted_ and fought and fought and _fought_ like someone who couldn't stay still in one place.

Suddenly she stirred in her sleep. "Lisanna..." she mumbled.

At that moment, he felt bad for her. He really did, but he couldn't help her now. She was a mere stranger, an acquaintance, even. He had no business with her.

He never did.

"_Perfect_!"

His sharp ears tingled at the ridiculously loud voice coming from outside her window. Grumbling in annoyance, he went over and pushed the curtains aside, revealing a view of the river, and intended on giving the source a piece of his mind.

He saw a crowd.

And a camera crew.

"Yes, that's it! Another pose!" the director was saying in excitement.

He was really annoyed now. Of all places... it just had to be _here_.

His body suddenly tensed when he sensed movement in the room. Snapping his head towards the direction of the source, he found himself looking at her.

Her tossing and turning in her bed.

He could smell the sweat sticking on her skin and the fear she was radiating.

It was astonishing how one of the strongest mages he knew could actually be reduced to this state.

_She's having nightmares_, he thought.

Inadvertently, he looked out the window again.

And at that moment, he had an idea on how to save her.

—_**x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

SHE WOKE UP FEELING drained.

She couldn't move; her arms wouldn't lift, and neither would her feet. Her throat felt dry, and her eyes felt heavy as lead.

_It must be from too much crying_, she thought wearily. _Anyway, I have to get up..._

She sat up in bed, and almost immediately a splitting headache came.

She gritted her teeth in agony.

_When did I last eat?_

"Lie back down," a voice commanded.

Instantly alert, she turned her head towards the source and there he was again, sitting on her plush chair (which strangely fit him) and looking at her intensely.

At that moment, something foreign built itself in the pit of her stomach and reverently, she shook it away, not liking what it implied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wearily. "..._again_?"

"I'm here to tell you something."

"If it's about my magic, then you've already told it to me earlier," she intoned, her voice devoid of life. "It's done now. Please, I don't want a replay."

"This isn't about your magic, demon."

She looked at him then, surprised. "What are you talking ab—"

"You still have a bit of magic left," he told her. "What you've lost was an enormous amount of magic power and most importantly, the _will to fight_. The loss of your sister is the cause. The trauma made it possible."

She swallowed, finding it very hard to take it all in. "...Then—Then what am I supposed to do now...?" She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Become a model," he replied simply.

Her body stiffened instantly. "What...?"

He looked slightly annoyed. "Do I _have_ to say it again?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Think it over." He stood up.

"W—Wait!" she cried suddenly.

A bit startled, he turned to face her, and she shrunk visibly in her place.

"I—I mean... I—I—I'll d—do it."

He stared at her for a long moment.

_Her personality has changed... drastically._

_Is this really the demon I know?_

His eyes narrowed the slightest bit.

_She's just the same as I was years ago._

"Go to the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. You can advertise for the guild by becoming a cover girl. With your looks..." He hesitated. "...there should be no problem."

He left, and he didn't see the red blush that crept up on her cheeks.

—_**x—**_

**X786, Magnolia**

HE WAS TWENTY-TWO YEARS old when he came back to the guild.

He had been gone for a whole year after the scene at her house because of a ridiculously annoying S-Class job he picked. So, when he went inside the doors, furious, he did not expect to be in for a great surprise.

"WELCOME BACK!"

He stopped in his tracks, his anger instantly forgotten, and blinked.

"What the _heck_ is going on here?"

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled, charging towards him with a manic grin and a flame-infused fist.

In an instant, he was electrocuted and tossed aside like a piece of garbage.

"Natsu!" Happy cried. "How cruel!"

"Shut up. He's not dead yet." the blond-haired mage grumbled.

Happy looked horrified. "_YET_?!"

Ignoring the blue Exceed, he turned towards his grandfather.

"You_ idiot_!" Makarov punched him on the head. _Hard_. "You took an _SS-Class_ mission!"

"_Ow_! Hey! If that's true, then you should've warned me when I got the job request for you to sign!"

"I don't remember signing it, you fool!"

"You signed it, you stupid old geezer! Look!" He held up the paper withholding the unmistakable signature.

Makarov peered at it. "...Ah. I guess it's my fault, then." Then he muttered, "Must've been drunk..."

"Is that _all_ you have to say?!"

Makarov grinned sheepishly. "Well, what_ is_ there to say? Hehehe..."

"Now, now, Master. He just got back from a one-year job. We shouldn't press him further," a sweet, soft voice interrupted.

He turned his head towards the speaker and his eyes widened.

"_You_... You're..."

She smiled, and instantly he felt strangely warm inside.

"Remember me?"

—_**x—**_

**X786, Magnolia**

SHE WAS EIGHTEEN YEARS old when she started becoming happy and content with her life.

She enjoyed modelling. It was fun, exciting, and it paid very well. She had known that her beauty was considerably above average, so she used that to her advantage. She tied up her bangs, got rid of all her punk-gothic clothes and replaced them with dresses, took good care of her skin, and practiced being feminine. Change didn't come easily to her, and the thought of it initially made her stomach churn. She at first was not comfortable with the idea of turning her life upside down, but she felt like she didn't have a choice. If she was going to keep on living for Lisanna and if she was going to become strong enough to support Elfman, she had to step up and do what has to be done.

She did it all for her siblings, and this big sacrifice of hers helped her start all over again.

As a result, she was now more like a different person, someone so unlike the cunning, loud, and bitchy demon one year ago.

She had naturally been saddened by the fact that _he_ was gone, that he went on a long-term job just after their talk. She wanted to thank him so badly for he was the one who had saved her the moment he told her everything she needed to hear, and she knew that she would forever be grateful to him.

Ever since the day they met, there was a connection between them even if they hadn't felt it back then. She hated him, sure, but that was like eons ago. That hatred had now evaporated now that she realized what kind of person he actually was.

Or maybe... she didn't really '_hate_' him in the first place after all...

Now, they saw each other again. She was happy to see the familiar annoyed, angry face which she had encountered eleven years ago.

And she was not mistaken this time. (She never was). It was him. He was the one who found Lisanna and gave her back to her. That day, she knew that he had kindness inside his heart because he had given her little sister candy (from what she had gathered from Lisanna).

He wouldn't do that kind of thing if he really didn't care.

She was also very happy to see the life that was now apparent in his eyes. She now saw no sign of the mildly depressed boy she had been acquaintances with.

Today, she was looking at a revitalized young man, and she was glad.

Glad that he finally realized what he really was in this life.

"_Remember me?_"

He looked at her, eyes wide. "Mirajane."

She smiled. "Welcome back, Laxus."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** To tell you the truth, I wrote this oneshot years ago. I only discovered it this year and decided to revise it to my liking. I do hope that the plot had been interesting enough for you and I also hope that you enjoyed despite my being rusty.

Oh, and by the way, if you guys want, I can make a sort-of sequel to this oneshot. Haha ;) When it comes to Miraxus, oh I'm all for it! LOL

I do hope you enjoyed. :(


	13. ღ13: Lonely—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #13: He doesn't want to leave her alone. —NaLu

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**A/N:** I'm still inactive here in this site, so please don't expect a lot of updates… It's a personal reason of some sort. But I'll be back. _Soon_.

* * *

**#13:** Lonely

[_NatsuLucy_]

* * *

He doesn't like leaving her alone.

No. He doesn't _want_ to leave her alone.

For some reason, he doesn't like seeing her by herself. So he takes the time to break into her apartment without her permission, just so he can keep her company. He sleeps with her in her bed so she won't feel lonely.

Because even if he hadn't really known anything about her back then, he still had a feeling.

When he found out that she ran away from home because of her father, he now had reason to be with her more than ever. He likes going on missions with her because she's _blonde_—and blondes are sometimes being requested on jobs—and she's nice. Plus, she's weird. It's more than enough of a reason for him.

When her father died, she became truly alone. He doesn't know how to comfort her exactly, because his own foster father only left him but didn't die. So he settles for being silent yet still staying by her side, watching over her to the best as he can.

Not that she needs protecting, anyway. She's _strong_.

She's a Fairy Tail mage.

His _family_.

[_But when he wakes up in the middle of the night due to her wracking sobs in her sleep, he looks at her and thinks that he wants to protect her tears for a lifetime_.]

* * *

**A/N:** Oops? Is marriage implied? XD Anyway, I finally updated this anthology! I can't update my other stories, though. I'm still pretty much inactive… but someday I'll be back in full swing!


End file.
